Opposites Attract
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: Just a little try at an X-Man story. I've never worked with these characters before so tell me how I'm doing. R/R


Opposites Attracts  
  
By: Lynn Osburn  
  
(Just an idea I've been mulling over for some time now. I've always wanted to create an X-Man to be with Rouge. (Yes I know me and every other mary- sue on the planet) So I've been wondering what power to give her. I think I've finally figured it out.)  
  
Aidan Rois Seosaimhthin walked along the cafeteria walls at Bayville high. She still wasn't sure about her parents decision to let her go to Professor Xavier's school. Oh it wasn't that she didn't like the place, far from it. Just, well.ever since the world wide realization that mutants existed, she'd been having a hard time nearly everywhere she went.  
  
~I don't even have destructive powers.~ She thought glumly. She wasn't like that Scott guy with his laser vision or even Evan. She'd have loved to be able to shoot spikes from her arms. ~Of course I would never actually hurt anybody with them, but it would have made trips to the store a lot less threatening.~  
  
That was why her parents had transferred her to Bayville and the School For Gifted Youngsters. After some of the boys at her last school had tried that attack on her, they had contacted Xavier and she'd packed her bags.  
  
She hadn't really talked to the other mutants much. She was still nervous around them. In fact she was nervous around just about everybody right now. She still woke up with nightmares from what those boys had tried to do to her.  
  
{She hit the concrete and the bag burst, sending the groceries all over the pavement. She screamed and tried to use her powers against her attacker. And was reminded with a foot to the side that her abilities only worked against other mutants. There were three of them, she recognized Danny Zotuka and Gregory Hantra from her high school, but the third boy she didn't know.  
  
"You mutants think your so damn hot? Hah! Well I'd say it's high time we showed you who's higher up on the evolutionary chain."  
  
"How long did it take you to learn to say that?" She turned and kicked Gregory's shin and tried to bolt, only to have Danny wrestle her to the ground and pull her skirt.  
  
She screamed. }  
  
Roi shivered and looked for someone to sit with. Jean and a few seniors were chatting with one another. Scoot as always had his arm around the beautiful red-heads. Roi smiled, remembering how nice it could be to have someone. Kurt, Kitty, and Evan seemed to be engaged in conversation. The only one who wasn't knee deep in chatter was Rouge, and Roi wasn't really sure the teen goth would have welcomes the company.  
  
"Screw it." Roi muttered and threw her tray away, grabbing a few carrot sticks from the container and heading for the bathroom.  
  
As always, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Ever since the night of the attack, she had gone without the concealing make-up her parents have paid hundred for. Without it, her skin was pure, unadulterated, eggshell white. She had never bothered to change her hair color, heck enough teenagers turned their hair wilds colors that her naturally dark green hair made her seem normal. Her ears were elfish, something that had helped her to make a few conversations with Kurt.  
  
But the weirdest thing about, were her eyes.  
  
Her demonic red eyes. She had always worn contacts to keep them blue, but now didn't see the point in it. Besides, the contacts made it difficult to see in the dark. Even now they glowed just a tad around the rims, making her appearance unsettling.  
  
She kind of liked the appearance actually. Now that she was in the Xavier Institute, she didn't want to hide what she really was from anybody. It was simpler this way. Oh there was the occasional shout of demon in the corridors and once someone had thrown a pair of homemade horns at her. But that was easily enough ignored.  
  
Roi made her way to her locker to get her math book. ~Algebra 2, ugh.~ At least it was good to have some sort of schedule again. She'd stayed at home ever since the attack and it felt good to have something to keep her mind occupied. ~They say time heals all wounds. Perhaps all I needed was a little time.~ She thought cheerfully and undid the locker combination.  
  
Only to find her locker in shambles.  
  
Fakey dime store crosses were hung all over the place, different scriptures from the bible were spray-painted all over, Corinthians, Pslam, John. And in large red letters it said. "Get Thee Hence Demon."  
  
And with that Roi broke down crying. 


End file.
